


Dean x Reader x Sam |Jodi|

by Natashaisbae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Hurt, Men of Letters Bunker, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashaisbae/pseuds/Natashaisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean x Reader x Sam |Jodi|

Outfit; http://www.polyvore.com/spn_boys_reader/set?id=169518986

Dean sat in the bunker’s library, looking over a book, his phone placed next to him, anxious to get a call from you or Sam, Sam said it would only take a few minutes to finish the salt and burn, and Dean was told that about an hour ago now.

You had been going out with Dean for a few months, you were a good help to the team.

Dean’s reading came to an abrupt stop when his phone began to ring.

________

You gasped for air as you attempted to prop yourself against the wall, Sam, now finished killing what you were hunting, rushed over, kneeling down next to you.

Sam placed his hands over your wound, placed on your abdomen, putting pressure on it.

“Its not working..” Sam mumbled to himself, he slid your flannel off of your shoulders and placed it on your wound,fixing it in place, you let out a small whimper in pain.

Your eyes fluttered shut, Sam patted your cheek lightly,

“Come on (Y/N), stay awake..” He picked you up in a bridal fashion and went out to the car, opened the back door and laid you on the backseat, coming in contact with the seat you let out a moan of pain.

You had bled out on the way back to the bunker.

Now Sam had to tell his older brother that his girlfriend was now dead 

________

“I’m coming back now, Dean.”

“Kay. How’s (Y/N)?”

“Uh.. something happened to her..”

“What happened to her Sam?!”

“She.. Uh.. Died Dean..” 

“She.. What..? This is a joke - this has to be!”

“I’m so sorry Dean, it’s not a joke..”

Dean threw the phone to the wall, shoving both a lamp and some books off of the table before sinking to the ground, sobs escaped from his mouth.

“W-why did you leave me..”


End file.
